There is significant commercial demand for toys that can fire hard plastic BB projectiles. A category of such toys are known in the art as so-called “airsoft” guns. Although the BB projectiles comprise hard plastic, they are less dangerous than metal BB projectiles because they are less massive and therefore carry less momentum at a given velocity. Hence, airsoft players often fire airsoft guns at other players during airsoft games and competitions, without significant injury (so long as eyes are well protected).
Contemporary toy guns that are capable of rapidly firing hard plastic BB projectiles have relatively complex design, requiring many stationary and moving parts and sometimes also a source of gas pressure or electrical energy. Such complexity of design undesirably increases the material and fabrication costs associated with toy gun manufacture, may reduce gun reliability and useable lifespan, and may limit gun miniaturization for concealment. Hence, there is a need in the art for a toy gun that is capable of rapidly firing BB projectiles, and that has a simpler, smaller, cheaper, and/or more reliable design.
Blow guns are well known in the art, however most contemporary blow guns are designed to fire only one projectile at a time, and are not capable of firing multiple projectiles. Other blow guns may be capable of firing multiple projectiles, but with substantially increased design complexity, and at a firing rate that may be undesirably low. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,642 to Guthrie discloses a multi-projectile blow gun, but its firing rate is relatively low, and its design is relatively complex. Hence, there is a need in the art for a blow gun that is capable of firing multiple projectiles with a rapid firing rate, and/or that has a simpler, smaller, cheaper, and/or more reliable design.